


the ever-so-tiring life of a rockstar

by fictionalexistences



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: BUT ALSO HAPPY, Developing Relationship, F/F, Honestly just crack, Multi, Other, Piers & Marnie deserve to be happy, Piers is Tired, beta reader? no idea what u mean, kind of slice of life style, lowkey a textpost, lowkey an excuse for me to create the spikemuth sibling fluff that i want in the world, pokemon swsh on more crack than usual, rated t for cursing, soft Marnie, soft Piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Between his sister's new crush, overworking himself to death, and his so called "polyamorous melodrama", saying that Piers' life is tiring would be an understatement.He wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, background Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. The Spikemuth Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! I'm not dead yet, so have some Spikemuth sibling fluff. :)
> 
> In case ya wanna join, here's the link to KizaRose's Piers Is Too Strong server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/9s9ccvK
> 
> Enjoy~

It was quiet in Spikemuth, especially on nights when Piers wasn’t holding concerts. Occasionally, Team Yell members patrolled the area, but tonight the streets were eerily devoid of the black and pink clad teens.

Inside the Spikemuth siblings’ home, it was a different story. Piers’ music was lowered just enough so that he didn’t get any complaints from Marnie or their neighbors. He hummed along as he scrolled through the chat, stopping to laugh at Raihan and Leon’s antics.

**If my aunt had balls, she would be my uncle, but she doesn’t, so she’s not. “If” can go out the window.**

**9:41 PM**

**FuckingScalie:** lee wtf no one eats waffles w/ a fork

 **FuckingScalie:** come on bro

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** how else would you eat a waffle??

 **FuckingScalie:** ur HANDS idiot

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** no?? R u insane?

 **FuckingScalie:** _uno reverse card_

Before Piers could send a text (and state the politically correct opinion that eating waffles with a fork was _obviously_ superior), a knock sounded at his door. A second later, a wide-eyed Marnie peeked her head into the door.

“Piers? Can I come in?”

He relaxed himself in the presence of his sister, and moved over to pat the space next to him. Marnie smiled and came over to sit next to Piers. She reached out to card her hand through the now-down black and white hair. Piers let her, suppressing a wince when she broke a knot.

The older sibling tried to stay still as Marnie carefully started to braid his hair. It became a nightly ritual between the two: if one of them had something on their mind, they would sit together. Occasionally, Piers would do Marnie’s hair, but today was not one of those days. The familiar motion of braiding her brother’s hair helped the brunette relax. It was a nice way to wind down after stressful days, but it also doubled as one of the rare sibling bonding times that they spent together.

He waited for Marnie to talk, but nothing but the soft rustling of hair and breathing filled the room.

“Piers.”

The young man looked up at the sound of his sister’s voice; his attention focused on her. Marnie’s expression was a thinking one, as if calculating the best way to tell her brother something important.

“I think I like someone.”

At that, Piers glanced back, barely getting a glimpse of her face. Marnie had… a crush? It wasn’t that surprising, if Piers was being honest. He would be a sorry excuse of a brother if he hadn’t noticed the longing looks and giddy smiles that his sister had shared with Galar’s newest champion.

Though Marnie had never stated it, Piers had a pretty good idea of what her sexuality was. However, he never wanted to push a label onto her, so the black-and-white haired sibling never asked. He had faith that his sister would tell him whenever she was ready.

“Oh? I think I have an idea of who.” He spoke in a teasing tone, grateful that she couldn’t see the smile that spread across his face.

Piers could imagine Marnie’s intense blushing. “Piers!”

Her flustered, scolding tone was more squeaky than upbraiding, but it still brought a smile to Piers’ face. Even though his little sister wasn’t so little anymore, she still have her absolutely _adorable_ moments.

Marnie was silent as she finished tying up her brother’s hair. Piers heard her mischievous giggle as she held him in place and yelled a command at her phone.

“Rotom, can you take a photo please?”

Piers let out a groan as Marnie hugged her brother and smiled widely. The brunette girl’s phone flew up from one of her many side pockets; it floated from place to place, trying to find a good angle. The older of the two pouted at the camera as it snapped a picture.

Marnie’s smile softened. “Thanks, Rotom.” The Pokémon buzzed in response. Marnie and Piers looked down at the photo, and the young girl burst out laughing at her brother’s face.

The picture gave a good view of both their faces, though Piers new hairdo was still visible. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and from there it was braided down. It wasn’t the black-and-white head’s usual style but even he could admit that it looked good.

Marnie finally calmed down from her rambunctious laughter. She got up from her spot on the bed and gave her brother another hug.

“Night, bro. Love ya…”

Piers smiled softly, hugging back.

“Love ya too, Marnie.”

They stayed like that for a couple more seconds, before parting. Marnie headed towards the door, offering one last wave before exiting the room.

Piers laid back onto the bed, closing his eyes. His last thought before drifting off was how lucky he was to have such a great sister. Piers fell asleep, a soft smile gracing his face.

* * *

**If my aunt had balls, she would be my uncle, but she doesn’t, so she’s not. “If” can go out the window.**

**11:03 PM**

**MarnieBarney:** [image]

 **MarnieBarney:** Love u bro <3

\- End of Chapter 1 -


	2. Banter & Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Piers get a surprise, and Marnie gets some pasta.

Piers woke up to the rare sound of his phone going off.

The black-and-white haired male groaned and rolled over, attempting to cover his ears with his pillow. Today was one of his rare days off, so Piers had planned to go grocery shopping (Arceus knows that he and Marnie ate a mix of take-out and curry weeks in a row whenever he didn’t). However, he would never get to that if his _stupid_ phone didn’t stop pinging.

Piers sat up, carefully taking the hair ties out of his hair as to not pull at his scalp. Then, he took his phone to find out the reason as to all to all of the notifications he was receiving.

**If my aunt had balls, she would be my uncle, but she doesn’t, so she’s not. “If” can go out the window.**

**7:29 AM**

**FuckingScalie:** awww I didnt know that piers could have anything but a scowl on his face!!

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** Rai

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** don’t be so mean

 **FuckingScalie:** Anything for u dad

 **Hopscotch:** wtf stop

 **Hopscotch:** get a room for ur deranged flirting

 **FuckingScalie:** *daddy

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** 😳

**Hopscotch: …**

**Hopscotch:** RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD??

 **itssoniabitch:** I would cover ur eyes but seriously wtf Leon

 **Itssoniabitch:** ur obviously not taking good care of hopsie

 **Itssoniabitch:** hop im adopting u

 **Hopscotch:** never call me ‘hopsie’ and we have a deal

 **Itssoniabitch:** fuck yea

 **stillthinkingofanewcatchphrase:** :(

Piers would feel embarrassed for Leon if not for the picture that had been sent in the chat the night before.

**To MarnieBarney:**

**7:37 AM**

**Me:** Marnie why

 **Me:** I can’t believe u’ve done this

 **MarnieBarney:** sorry not sorry

 **MarnieBarney:** u know u luv me

 **Me:** …

 **Me:** ur not wrong

 **MarnieBarney:** HA

 **Me:** u owe me tho.

 **MarnieBarney:** ;-; what do u want

 **Me:** just look over the house while i get groceries

 **MarnieBarney:** ok,,

 **Me:** <3

 **MarnieBarney:** 🖕

 **Me:** wow. i see how it is

 **Me:** i guess that u dont want any pasta

 **MarnieBarney:** NO U HEATHEN

 **MarnieBarney:** U WOULDNT

 **Me:** no pasta unless u apologize

 **MarnieBarney:** im sorry

 **MarnieBarney:** plz not the pasta

 **MarnieBarney:** u better not or I will hunt u down

 **Me:** luv u too~~

Finally looking up from his phone, Piers stretched his neck. If he was to head down to Wedgehurst (which he dreaded, because last time he was in Motostoke he had bumped into Raihan and it took hours to get him to leave), he would have to either take the train or a taxi. Piers usually took the train to enjoy the scenery, but a taxi would be a shorter ride, and Piers wanted to get back as soon as possible.

“Taxi it is then…”, he mumbled quietly to himself.

As he got dressed in his usual attire, Piers planned out the rest of his morning. After buying some groceries from Wedgehurst’s berry market, he could go up to Hulbury and see if there was anything of interest. Nessa had mentioned a fisherman market opening up near the incense shop. After some thinking, he decided not to. Marnie hated the smell of fresh fish, which was why they rarely went to the water gym leader’s town. He figured that she wouldn’t enjoy the scent in the house either.

Piers finally stepped out of his room, and quietly made his way to the bathroom. As he passed by Marnie’s room, he could hear her talking to someone on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt, he ignored it for now. The information was filed someone in his mind for later sibling teasing purposes.

After brushing his teeth and taking care of his business, Piers shot Marnie a text to let her know that he was leaving. Her response was some pasta-related garble. He smiled at his sister’s antics.

A couple minutes after calling, a taxi flew down to where Piers was standing, right in front of the Route 9 tunnel. The young man closed his eyes as the taxi took off, and he relaxed.

* * *

“Phew…”

Piers grocery run had taken a little longer than expected. It was around 11:00 AM now, and he had left at 8:30 AM! As soon as he landed in Wedgehurst, a paparazzi had spotted him. What ensued was a wild chase across Wedgehurst, but he had managed to lose them around Route 1. However, it was already too late. Other reporters desperate to get an inside scoop about why the ex-gym leader had left were everywhere. By the time he got them off his trail and bought the groceries, Piers was absolutely exhausted.

But now, he was finally back in the peace of his home.

Piers opened the door, taking off his shoes before stepping into the hall leading to the living room.

“Marnie, I’m ba-”

The sight of his living room made him stop dead in his tracks. Piers eyes tried take in the whole situation, but a stupidly cocky smirk and guilty look from a certain duo distracted him.

Raihan and Leon.

They were here.

As in they were in his house. Right now.

“Marnie. What the actual FUCK??”

The guilty girl looked up from her position on the floor, game controller in hand and a wince already forming at the sight of he brother

“Piers! I promise I can explain.”

The now fuming young man crossed his arms, restraining himself from storming over and freaking out at the fact that _Raihan_ and _Leon_ were at his house.

“Then please do.”

Marnie stood up, and she started speaking.

“So. This morning I invited Gloria over to hang out and play some smash, and she asked if she could bring Hop along. I thought, ’Sure; Wynaut?’.”

“Arceus, stop with the puns PLEASE.”

“-so Gloria and Hop came over. But then Leon wanted to hang out with Hop causehe was free today, but he, being Leon, got lost on the way—“

“Hey! I don’t get lost all the time…”

“Yeah, just about, I dunno, all the time”?

_”Rai!!”_

“Guys! Anyways, Leon bumped into Raihan or something—”

“No, he followed me!”

“Psh, I would never…”

Piers glared at Raihan and Leon, willing them to be quiet. Thankfully, they seemed to get the hint. He motioned for Marnie to continue talking.

“So, Raihan helped Leon get to Spikemuth and we invited him to hang out with us.”

Everyone was looking at him now. Gloria was waving energetically, Hop was doing bunny ears behind a sheepish Leon, and Raihan and Marnie had eerily similar looks of innocence. Piers sighed in defeat and went over to plop down between Raihan and Leon. Marnie smiled gleefully, and she, Gloria, and Hop continued their game. 

Realizing that he probably had to be a host or something, Piers asked, “Is anyone hungry or anything? You guys can stay for dinner if you’d like.”

Raihan smiled at him. “Aw, I knew you had some goodness inside of you~”

Piers, not skipping a beat, added, “Everyone but Raihan, of course.”

Gloria and Hop bursted out laughing, while Leon took out his phone. The purple haired man offered Piers a smile that _may_ have caused permanent damage to his heart.

“I’ll have to tell Sonia and mum for Hop, but yeah. We’d love to.”

Gloria had calmed down just enough to nod in Piers’ general direction, which he took as a positive response. This wasn’t Gloria’s first time staying over, but it would be the first time that she would be eating something other than pizza or curry.

“You guys okay with pasta?”

Marnie immediately looked up at that, with sparkles in her eyes.

“Yes, yes, YES!” Hop and Gloria started giggling at Marnie’s answer, while Piers rolled his eyes.

“Sure, pasta sounds good.” Raihan answered, with Leon nodding along.

“I thought I said that you weren’t invited, Raihan.” Piers said innocently. Raihan just pouted in response.

“But Piers now I want pastaaaaaaaaaa!” The dragon-user shook his arm frantically as he held tight to him.

Somehow, this started a chant of “Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!”, which mostly consisted of Marnie and Raihan’s voices, with the others joining in at the end.

The young man pushed Raihan off him, praying that no one noticed his now-pink face.Groaning in mock defeat, Piers dramatically slumped onto the couch.

“Fine, fine. You guys _all_ get pasta.”

The group cheered and whooped as Piers grabbed the grocery bags and headed off into the kitchen.

* * *

Marnie stared down at her plate with cold, dead eyes.

She quietly got up and walked over to her brother who was standing being Raihan and Gloria, who were desperately trying to hold in their laughter.

“Piers. You. Are. _DEAD_.”

The raw, uncooked pasta got knocked off her plate as Marnie chased her older brother throughout the house, death threats and screams following them as they proceeded to scare their guests the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Marnie really loves her pasta...


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, Piers woke up with a cough and runny nose. The dark-type user had attempted to push through and make breakfast for himself and Marnie, but his sister had ushered him back into his room after watching Piers almost fall asleep at the stove.

He wondered if this was karma for the pasta. It had been about a week since _the Pasta Incident_ , as his friends had jokingly dubbed it. Arceus knew that they would forever tease him about that. The night ended with a victorious Marnie and raw pasta littered in Piers’ hair. The black-and-white haired male was fairly sure that Raihan still had a picture of that, buthe couldn’t be bothered to confront the dragon-type user. Besides, the gym leader hadn’t posted it anywhere, so it was probably fine.

Probably.

Piers winced as he heard a crash in the kitchen. As much as he loves his little sister, he usually refused to let her near the kitchen. Last time, Marnie was making jello, and accidentally exploded one of their glass cups. She’s been banned since, but Piers wasn’t exactly in a position to stop her.

As if a reminder of his sickness, Piers started coughing again. A couple seconds later, Marnie came in, and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. “Hey, you alright?”

His coughing fit calmed down enough for him to offer her a shaky smile.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him in return. Then, Morpeko ran in carrying a bottle of medicine. The Pokémon jumped onto the bed and dropped the bottle next to Piers’s hand. The trainer pet Morpeko’s head gratefully. “Thanks, Morpeko.”

Piers picked up a pill, and drank some water to swallow it down. Marnie moved towards the door, saying, “I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna make some food.” She left, with Morpeko jumping off the bed and following a moment after.

“Don’t burn down the house!”, the dark-type user called out to his younger sister. He heard fast footsteps backtracking, and saw Marnie stick her tongue out at him before she skitted away. Piers rolled his eyes, and reached over to grab his phone. He liked a picture of Sonia and Nessa posing near the latter’s gym, and smiled at an adorable Snom photo. At that moment, Marnie came in with a cup of instant noodles.

_Well, at least she didn’t burn anything_ , he thought as he accepted the noodles from her. His sister stole a glance at his phone, and squealed at the adorable Pokémon.

“That’s so cute!” Piers nodded as he ate his ramen. Morpeko, who was cradled in Marnie’s other arm, looked away. Sensing her Pokémon’s jealousy, Marnie pet Morpeko. It seemed to relax the Pokémon, and Morpeko curled towards the touch.

The three of them sat on the bed, Marnie scrolling through Piers’s phone, Morpeko next to her, while Piers ate his noodles. He smiled fondly, laughing with his sister at something Hop had posted. Something lit up in him, the desire to protect Marnie and keep his baby sister safe and happy. All was peaceful, until a certain social media influencer tagged Piers in a post.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short update, but you can thank my evil friend for this. she made me add something to one of my fics, so this happened. ye. 
> 
> thank you for all the comments & kudos! the next part may or may not include a very tired piers, but i can promise that raihan isn't getting off easy. just. maybe not in the way you think.


End file.
